Create a Guild
When you're Lv 25 you can create your own Guild or join one. 1. How to Create a Guild 1 Click the icon of Guild. 2.Enter your Guild's name and select your emblem. 3. Then you have to spend 1M gold to create your Guild. Tips: 1. After you join a Guild, the Guild’s Emblem will show on your ship. 2. Fighting in the Colony owned by your Guild will give you +10% EXP and +100% Gold. Colony Wars 1. You need to join a Guild before you can participate in Colony Wars. 2. You can participate every evening between 8-10 pm. 3. You can participate alone or together with other Guild members. 4. After you enter a territory through Travels, you'll need to start within the next 120 seconds. 5. If you're defeated, you will enter cooldown. = Colony Rewards 1. Every evening at 10 pm the results are calculated. 2. You can pick up rewards at your Guild's Colonies interface. 3. The amount of Gold and Fame you can pick up depends on your level. Guild Rules 1. You will automatically become the Guild Leader of the Guild you created. 2. A Guild can have max 20 members. 3. A Guild can have 1 Guild Leader and 3 Guild Officers. 4. When the Guild Leader leaves, the Guild Officer with the highest Honor will become the new Guild Leader. 5. The Guild Leader can appoint the Guild Officers. The Guild Leader and the Officers can approve or refuse member applications, kick members from the Guild and change the Guild Emblem. Guild Honor 1. A Guild's Honor is the accumulated total of all members' Honor. 2. A Guild's Honor reflects the strength of a Guild and will determine its ranking. 3. Honor can be earned by participating in the Arena, Colony Wars, Raids and Convoys. = Guild Contribution 1. Guild Contribution shows the contributions members have made to their Guild. 2. Guild Contribution is increased by: owning Colonies, Skill Research, speeding up Colony cooldown, purchasing Guild Emblems. 3. Top contributers can pick up more rewards from Colonies. = Guild Colonies 1. Every evening at 10 pm the results are calculated. 2. Guild members can go to the Guild's Colonies interface to pick up rewards before the next round starts. 3. Fighting in a Colony owned by your Guild will give you +10% EXP and +100% Gold. Guild Skills 1. There are 7 Guild Skills, every skill increases the Guild Members’ stats. 2. Guild Skills increase Guild members’ stats. Higher level skills give higher stat increases. 3. Guild members can spend Gold or Gems to upgrade Guild Skills. 4. The skill will automatically level up after reaching the limit. 5. You will no longer have increased stats after leaving the Guild. Guild Emblem 1. Your Guild's Emblem will show up on your ship, replacing your personal Emblem. 2. Emblems can be obtained in 3 ways: for free, with Gold or with Gems. 3. Guild members can buy Emblems for their Guild. 4. Only the Guild Leader and the Guild Officers can change the Guild Emblem. Guild Info 1. You can join a Guild after reaching Lv 25. 2. Creating a Guild costs 1 million Gold. 3. You will automatically become the Guild Leader. 4. See the Guild Rankings and search for Guild names to find more info. 5. If you haven't joined a Guild yet, you can apply to one. Colony Wars Travels 1. You need to join a Guild to participate in Colony Wars. 2. You can participate every evening between 8-10 pm. 3. You can participate by yourself or together with other Guild members. 4. After you enter the interface through Travels, you'll need to start within the next 120 seconds. 5. If you're defeated, you will enter cooldown time. Rewards 1. Every evening at 10 pm, the results are calculated. 2. You can pick up rewards after the end of the Colony Wars and before the next round starts. 3. The amount of Gold and Fame you can pick up depends on your level. 4. You can only pick up rewards from a limited amount of colonies (default: 1 claim). 5. Members of the No.1 Guild can claim rewards 3 extra times. Guilds ranked No.2-5 get +2 claims and Guilds ranked No.6-10 get +1 claim. 6. Guild members ranked No.1-2 in the Honor Ranking get +2 claims. Guild members ranked No.3-5 get +1 claim. 7. Guild members ranked No.1-2 in the Contribution Ranking get +2 claims. Guild members ranked No.3-5 get +1 claim.